Nous devions surveiller les poneys, à la base
by Chamallow a croque
Summary: Soit les deux plus jeunes nains sont devenus aveugles alors qu'ils devaient surveiller les poneys, soit ils étaient occupés à autre chose. /!\ LEMON YAOI ! :)


Salut ô toi qui tombe sur ma fiction. :3

C'est mon premier vrai lemon, alors j'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira. (yn)

Si y'a pas de fautes c'est gr$ace à ma coupine que j'aime Fort : MlleAria. Donc un grand merci à elle !

* * *

Une nuit pas comme les autres.

Ce soir-là, Kili et Fili étaient de garde pour surveiller les poneys. Tache ô combien compliquée pour ces deux là car dès qu'ils se retrouvaient seuls cela faisait des étincelles.

Malgré le fait qu'ils étaient frères, ils avaient toujours ressentit cette attirance l'un envers l'autre sans jamais savoir que c'était de l'attirance (oui, je sais, ils sont forts ces petits. Mais on les aime !). Mais ils n'avaient jamais osé en parler. Par peur de perdre l'autre, de se sentir honteux, que l'autre le rabâche pendant des années ou tout simplement car ils ne savaient pas mettre de mots sur cette sensation. Et puis craquer pour son frère c'était tout sauf naturel donc cette idée ne leur effleura jamais l'esprit du moins pour Fili. En ce qui concernait Kili c'était différent. Craquer pour des hommes il n'y avait pas de soucis du moins pour le plus jeune qui s'était avoué son homosexualité il y a bien longtemps. Fili lui c'était une autre paire de manches. Il était persuadé à 500% d'être hétéro. Mais ce soir loin de leurs repères, de leur famille loin de tout le plus vieux se posait des questions. Comme voir son frère assis sur ce roche, au clair de lune, les cheveux dans le vent et l'air pensant. Il le trouvait MAGNIFIQUE !

Il se gifla intérieurement d'avoir pensé ça.

**-Bon ! Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu sais très bien que j'aime pas qu'on me fixe ! **

**-Rien…**

Son frère le regarda avec sa tête de déconfit !

-…**J'te trouve juste magnifique sous ce clair de lune, l'air pensant avec les cheveux dans le vent, dit-il sous le ton de l'ironie.**

**-Oh bah voyons ! Mr le futur roi deviendrait-il romantique ?**

**-Voui ! C'est la pleine lune qui me fait cet effet **! répondit-il tout en faisant la révérence.

Le plus jeune partit dans un fou rire incontrôlable. Son frère était l'une des rares personnes qui savait le faire sourire ou beaucoup plus rien qu'en un regard. Non, en faite c'était la seule personne. Ce qui le faisait rire, c'était ces yeux. Il était hypnotisé par ces yeux, et ceux depuis tout petit. Ces yeux avec cette couleur indéfrichable, tiré enter le bleu et le vert. Du coup, il riait, mais d'un rire nerveux, car au plus profond de lui il sentait toujours ce truc bizarre qui lui faisait des chatouilles dans le ventre. Et en bon nain qu'il était, il se posait quelques questions, mais sans imaginer que cela puisse être de l'amour. Jusqu'au jour ou Thorin lui lança la vérité en pleine figure. Au début il n'y croyait pas. Mais tous les signes étaient là. Il ne pouvait plus le nier. Et depuis c'était un combat quotidien pour cacher ce terrible secret.

Et comme à son habitude, Fili se mit à rire lui aussi. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Mais voir son frère rire était la meilleure des choses. Surtout quand il ne savait pas pendant combien de temps il entendrait encore son rire.

Et cela permettait aux deux jeunes nains de garder leur âme d'enfance. Après tout, ils n'en avaient jamais eu. Parce que savoir qu'on sera l'héritier d'un royaume très prometteur demandait beaucoup de travail et beaucoup de sacrifice. Et leur père voulait absolument qu'ils apprennent tout ça dès leur plus âge pour qu'ils soient prêt quoi que la vie leur réserve. Il avait décidé cela après la mort de leur mère… De plus leur père leur donné autant d'amour qu'un tirant.

Donc l'un envers l'autre ils s'étaient donné tout l'amour qu'ils avaient besoin. Fili étant le plus vieux, mais aussi le plus sensible. Kili lui était dure, froid, toujours à défendre son grande frère. Mais depuis le temps, Fili avait pris de l'assurance et cela pour le plus grand plaisir de son frère.

**-Ahahah !**

**-J'te jure !** dit-il en se rapprochant de plus en plus de lui.

**-Beh sur ! **

Le blond se rapprocher dangereusement de son frère. Comme attiré par un en ne le lâchant pas les yeux. Le brun n'avait jamais vu son frère aussi sérieux et prit peur. Il eut donc la bonne idée de reculer. Encore et encore. Jusqu'à percuter un arbre. Puis le blond vint à quelques centimètres du plus jeune, à quelques centimètres de son visage. Kili pouvait sentir son souffle. Bonne idée de reculer ? Kili n'en était plus aussi sûr. Son frère lui toucha les joues tout doucement. Il se mit à rougir. Puis il vint enlever une des mèches qui était tombé devant ses yeux. Tout à l'heure il avait peur ? Maintenant il était terrifié. Son cœur battait un peu trop vite à son goût. Il était persuadé que Fili allait l'entendre et se faire griller. Mais il avait surtout peur que son frère se paye sa tête. Chose qu'il ne supporterait pas… Pourquoi son frère réagissait-il comme cela ? Il devait être shooté au rhum et donc ses cheveux long devait le porter à confusion. Il ne voyait que ça !

**-Qu'est…**

Le plus vieux amena son doit sur sa bouche pour lui faire comprendre qu'il devait se taire.

**-Dis, il a mis quoi Dwalin dans ta soupe ?**

Mais sans crier gare, le blond venait de combler le vide entre eux deux. Il emprisonna les lèvres de son petit frère. Ce dernier se débâtit de toutes ses forces, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas d'accord. Même si en ce moment-là, il était au paradis. Il avait enfin ce qu'il désirait le plus au monde, mais il ne voulait pas lui montrer. Fili agacé qu'il bouge autant prit ses poignets, les ramena au-dessus de sa tête et colla son bassin contre le sein. Le brun ressentit un doux frisson le parcourir. Toujours en train de se débattre. Puis voyant que son aîné ne lâcherait pas prise, il renonça et vint nicher ses mains dans la tignasse de son presque futur amant. Enfin c'est ce qu'il espérait !

La langue du plus vieux cherchait maintenant à passer la barrière de dents. Kili ne savait pas quoi faire. Mais en ayant toujours rêvé, il autorisa l'accès à son frangin. Commença alors un combat acharné. Entre ces deux langues qui voulaient chacune dominer l'autre. Et malgré la brutalité du baiser toutes les émotions qu'ils avaient gardé en eux depuis tant d'années passèrent à travers. Joie, bonheur, bien être, mais aussi honte, culpabilité, colère.

Colère que l'autre ne face rien pour se défaire de cette emprise.

Culpabilité de laisser son frère l'embrasser.

Honte d'embrasser un garçon pour l'un et d'embrasser quelqu'un du même sang que soit de l'autre.

Bien-être car ces deux personnes qui avaient le même sang avaient enfin trouvé leur place.

Bonheur car ce vide venait d'être comblé.

Joie car enfin ce rêve se réalisait.

Le blond en voulait plus. Beaucoup plus.

Il pressa son genou sur l'érection naissante de son petit frère, lui arrachant un gémissement. Ce qui le fit sourire.

Kili s'empourpra d'un coup. S'en était fini de lui.

Fili très perspicace commença à lui enlever sa ceinture ce qui eut le don de faire tomber le pantalon du plus jeune. Qui se retrouva en caleçon. Puis il laissa ces mains s'attarder sur ces tétons- déjà durcis par le plaisir –en les prenants entre son pouce et son index. Le brun laissa échapper un deuxième gémissement. C'était plus fort que lui. Puis il enleva la chemise de son frère. Il parsema de baiser tous les morceaux de peaux découvert jusqu'au tétons qu'il lécha puis mordilla. Kili eu un afflux de sang dirigé droit vers le sud de son anatomie et gémit de plus belle. Ce qui excita plus son frère, déjà trop à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Il embrassa une ligne imaginaire jusqu'au abdos puis lécha les contours de ces dernier et arriva ENFIN à son entre jambe. D'une main experte il enleva le morceau de tissu de trop et qui libéra l'objet tant désiré comme un ressort. Il embrassa l'intérieur de ces cuisses. Ses mains vinrent rechercher les fesses de son cadet pour les malaxer. D'une main experte s'il vous plait ! Ces fesses fermes qui l'invitaient à s'y nicher.

**-C'est pas juste !**

Le plus vieux remonta jusqu'à son visage plus qu'énerver par les paroles de son frère. Il plaqua ses mains sur ces hanches pour exercer un pression pour qu'il sente le désir qu'avait son frère pour lui.

**-Quoi mon chou ?**

Le dit chou rougit de plus belle, si cela était possible. Bientôt il allait exploser.

**-J'suis à poil et toi tu l'es pas. Je trouve ça in…**

Fili venait de le prendre en bouche. Donnant des coups de langue sur son gland. Le plus jeune cru qu'il allait mourir d'une minute à l'autre. Le blond creusa ces joues pour pouvoir mieux sucer son partenaire. Ce qui eut l'effet escompté car le brun vint agripper les cheveux de son bourreau submergé par le plaisir.

Le dit bourreau prit ça pour une invitation à aller plus loin donc il commença ses vas et viens doucement, très doucement. Trop doucement pour le brun qui en voulait plus. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il se mit donc à bouger son bassin. Le blond vint plaquer ses mains sur ses hanches afin d'immobiliser le plus jeune contre l'arbre. Et reprit la dégustation de sa sucette qu'il maîtrisait avec professionnalisme et dextérité.

**-Huuum, putain.. nan, stop, stop, sto… AAAH !**

Il venait de se libérer dans la bouche de son frère.

**-La vache ! Pour un hétéro t'es sacrement doué…**

Pour toute réponse il eut le clin d'œil. Il crut mourir sur place. Jamais personne ne lui avait cet effet avec une chose normale.

Ce fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase. Son bourreau n'eut pas le temps de remonter pour le complimenter sur son goût délicieux que ce dernier vint le plaquer au sol. Maintenant c'est lui qui en voulait beaucoup plus ! Commença un combat acharné pour enlever toutes ces couches de vêtements… Tout en emprisonnant ces lèvres.

**-Tu fais chier avec cette putain de peaux de mes deux !**

Oui, Kili était frustré de ne pas pouvoir avoir plus TOUT DE SUITE !

Le prisonnier allait répliquer mais son tortionnaire captura ses lèvres. Cette fois-ci le baiser fut doux et rempli d'amour. Il essaya en vain d'enlever la ceinture de son amant, maintenant il en était sur. Mais n'y arrivant pas, s'assit sur le sexe bien dressé du blond. Ce qui eut pour effet d'arracher un gémissement au prisonnier.

**-Borbel, qu'est ce que tu fais ?**

**-A euh, j'me repose tu m'as épuisé.** *clin d'œil de la part du blond* **J'arrive pas à enlever ta ceinture et ça m'éééénerve !**

Le plus vieux rit devant la moue déconfit de son ravisseur. Alors ce fut le propriétaire de cette ceinture qui l'enleva lui-même.

**-Pour un homo, t'es à chier pour enlever les ceintures.**

**-Nanani..**

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir que Fili en manque de ces lèvres vient les faire prisonnières à leur tour.

Impatient, Kili déboutonna la chemise de son aîné. Leur désir pouvait se ressentir à trois kilomètre. Leur érection se frôlaient, se cognaient. Ce qui eut pour résultat d'arracher à chacun un gémissement des plus bruyants que le précédent à chaque fois. Et c'est avec difficulté qu'il réussit à lui enlever tous les bouts de tissu qui gênaient.

**-Content ?** demanda le plus vieux énervé sans l'être.

Kili, heureux comme un pape sourit de toutes ses dents.

Fili non content de voir enfin son fantasme le plus profond et secret se réaliser. Mais il s'était toujours dit que ce serait lui au-dessus et pas l'inverse. Non, mais oh !

Il donna un coup de bassin expert pour inverser les rôles.

**-Ah, c'est quand même mieux comme ça ! **

Ainsi Fili était au dessus et Kili en dessous. Le dominant pouvait admirer à sa guise le torse de son frère. Oh combien magnifique. Ces abdos finement dessiné dus a des heures acharnées de divers sport pour être en forme pour le jour venu. Puis ces yeux. D'un chocolat dans lequel on avait envie de se noyer. Qui brillaient de désir comme jamais. Et ce petit sourire coquin qui vous faisait fondre en moins de deux. Le brun gêné amena les mains à son visage pour cacher sa gêne. Jamais son frère ne l'avait regardé avec autant d'intensité. Les mains du dominant cherchaient leurs jumelles pour y glisser leur doigts. Le dominé avait trop chaud. Il devait faire moins 15, mais il avait chaud. Et à cet instant précis il ne voulait qu'une chose. Faire crier son frère de plaisir. Il l'embrassa alors fougueusement. Ce fut au tour du blond de se débattre et revint enfin à leur positon initiale !

**-Na, comme ça c'est mieux ! Dit-il en tirant la langue.**

**-Mais…**

**-C'est moi le gay ! J'en ai marre de me faire défoncer le cul, et comme toi c'est ta première fois, c'est tout à fait nor...**

Fili venait encore d'inverser les rôles.

**-Tu vas te taper ton frère, il hésita un moment puis continua, qui est hétéro – techniquement – alors laisse-moi le dessus !**

**-Justement ! Hétéro, alors que tu vas coucher avec un mec ! Alors..**

Kili venait encore de changer les places dans un coup de bassin expert qui fit frotter leurs érections l'une contre l'autre. Il aimait être dominé, mais JAMAIS il n'avouerait à son frère qu'il voulait qu'il le possède. Plutôt crever. Le dire à des inconnus c'était un fait. Le dire à son frère qui voulait tout le temps avoir le dessus, c'est autre chose. Ça lui ferait trop plaisir !

Fili inversa ENCORE les rôles en plaquant bien son frère au sol pour que ce dernier ne puisse rien tenter. Mains dans la main plaquées au-dessus de la tête du brun.

**Bon j'en ai marre !**

Il se mit enfin à l'entrée de son intimité. Et maintenant qu'il était là, il faisait comment ? Toute confiance en lui partit. Il n'avait jamais fait ça avant. Il réagit de la façon la plus noble qu'il soit. Il implora son frère des yeux de l'aider.

**Tu te débrouilles beau goss ! **

Au bout d'un certain temps, voyant que son frère ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire, il inversa encore les rôles à contre cœur.

N'aies pas peur ! Il lui embrassa le fond et descendit jusqu'à sa bouche. Libérant ses mains de l'emprise de celle de son frère. Il lui mit un doigt dans la bouche. Fili le regarda avec incompréhension.

**-Suce mon chou. Sinon tu vas morfler !**

Le dit chou, s'exécuta et suça goulûment le doigt de son tortionnaire. Le brun fut parcouru d'un frisson et amplifia son désir. Une fois le doigt suffisamment humide il pénétra son frère avec et l'embrassa. Le faisant rentrer et sortir, puis voyant que son frère était habitué il décrit des cercles à l'intérieur. Puis pénétra un deuxième, puis troisième.

Le plus jeune stoppa le baiser pour placer sa virilité face à son intimité. Questionnant son frangin pour savoir s'il était prêt. Question à laquelle il répondu par un sourire. Alors il le pénétra tout doucement, millimètre par millimètre pour que son frère s'habitue à lui. Le brun était plus qu'heureux de sentir l'étroitesse de son frère. Mais il ne voyait que de la douleur dans les yeux de son amant…

**-Tu veux que j'arrête ?**

**-Nan, continues.** Puis il lui captura les lèvres.

Malgré la douleur de la pénétration il était un peu heureux. Jamais il n'avait connu de telles sensations. Faut dire se faire prendre pour lui était un première. Il avait tellement chaud, qu'il était content qu'il fasse moins quinze. Le brun continua donc ça pénétration, tout en le prenant en main pour lui faire passer la douleur. Son frère avait des doigts de fées. Et maintenant il le comprenait quand il affirmait qu'il savait faire deux choses à la fois. Il rejeta sa tête en arrière ce qui rompit le baiser, mais ce qui laissa une superbe opportunité pour le plus jeune de se délecter de la peau de sa gorge et pourquoi pas laisser quelques traces rouges. Une fois rentré en entier, il commença de doux vas et vient. La douleur de son frère de transforma peu à peu en plaisir, en pur plaisir. Chaque coup de rein arrachait un gémissement à son frère. Il se cambra sous l'effet du plaisir qui lui venait de partout, et laissa de jolies griffures sur le dos de son cadet.

**-Huum… **

Et encore, les gémissements devenaient de plus en plus forts. Tellement intense qu'il du lâcher la virilité de son frère. Kili accéléra ses coups en touchant toujours la boule de nerf. Se sentant prêt de la jouissance il accéléra. C'est sur demain le plus vieux, aller avoir du mal à marcher. Et c'est dans un dernier va et vient que le cadet se libéra en criant le prénom de son frère. Prénom qui résonna dans la forêt. Ce cri acheva le blond et il se libéra contre leur torses. Le plus vieux venait d'atteindre l'orgasme absolu.

Le brun se retira et se glissa à côté de lui. Le plus vieux dans ses bras. Kili mit la tête sur son torse.

**-Wahou ! **

**-Alors toujours hétéro ?**

**-Je sais pas.. Mais pour toi je deviendrai bien gay !**

Kili qui venait de dominer son frère, perdit tout et redevint le petit frère. Il s'empourpra. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé avoir un compliment pareil de son frère.

Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois avant de se rhabiller.

**-On remet ça quand tu veux. Mais cette fois, on change les rôles**. Lança le blond pressé d'être à la prochaine fois.

**-Faudrait peut être aller voir les poneys nan **?

**-Ils risquent rien **! **On est dans la forêt. Le truc qui fait le plus peur c'est le bruit de l'estomac de Bombur quand il a faim !**

Mais par précaution, Kili voulait quand même aller vérifier. Et puis il voulait quand même montrer à son poney qu'il avait ENFIN conclu avec son frère. Mais il ne le trouva pas. Il courra vers son frère affolé.

**-Putain ! Bungo a disparu…**

** -Pardon ?**

Quand soudain un semi homme sortit de nulle part pour leur servir le dîner… Il leur tendit à chacun leur assiette mais ils ne répondirent pas. Ils avaient les yeux rivés sur les poneys. Puis il les regarda tour à tour.

**-Que se passe t-il ?**

**-Nous devions surveiller les poneys.** Répondit le plus jeune.

**-Seulement nous avons un léger problème.**

**-Nous en avions 16...**

**-Et maintenant il y en a 14.**

* * *

**Alors vous en pensez quoi ? Toutes les critiques sont les bien venues. :3 Mais soyez gentil hein. Sinon je met pas de suite ! Haha !**

**Poutoux sur votre fesses droite ! **


End file.
